


Hot August Nights

by darriness



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-07-29 00:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 16,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darriness/pseuds/darriness
Summary: A series of short fics based around the themes of nighttime, sexy times, and/or drunk times.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to August - where Kiki attempts to not only continue Fic A Day but also take prompts! Each chapter will be inspired by a sentence submitted by someone on Tumblr! The summary of each chapter will be the sentence that inspired it!
> 
> Furthermore, just for some added fun (and to make my life more difficult?) I will be posting these fics after 7 p.m. EST AND the theme will either be nighttime, sexy times, and/or drunk times. I haven't figured out whether or not I'll keep this in my Fic A Day verse or make a new verse but I don't have to decide yet (this first fic could be either). 
> 
> I think that's everything! I hope you enjoy Hot August Nights!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Blaine met on a staircase (submitted by Anonymous)

Kurt and Blaine met on a staircase.

Every time they tell people this, it’s usually met with confused stares.

“But like...where was the staircase?” People usually ask.

The question will start the choreographed dance that is the retelling of their first meeting. Most couples have one and Kurt and Blaine’s is so quaint it usually leaves people clutching their hands to their hearts and/or saying ‘Awwwww’...

...everyone except Clark.

“I don’t remember asking.” Clark says, monotone and straight-faced, before sighing, “Look, are we doing this or not?”

Kurt and Blaine look at each other, offended that the beginning of their love story hasn’t caused Clark to melt into a pile of goo on the floor. Sure, Clark is about three hundred pounds and covered in leather and tattoos but...it’s Kurt and Blaine’s origin story! How is that not something to fawn over?

“I’m not sure I trust him.” Blaine says in a whisper to Kurt that turns out to be not so much a whisper but a yell.

Kurt hums, “I don’t think believing in true love is part of his job description.”

This causes Blaine to giggle and Clark to roll his eyes.

“Look guys, we close in an hour and I’m going to need at least forty-five minutes so...can we make a decision here?” Clark sounds exasperated.

Blaine pouts at Kurt who shrugs, “Are we doing this?” He asks.

Blaine looks back and forth between Clark and Kurt for a moment before nodding, “Yes, let’s do it.”

‘It’ refers to matching tattoos. A decision neither boy would have probably made without the help of alcohol but after forty-five minutes (Clark was very good at guesstimating the time) they each have a tattoo on their hip - zig zag lines meant to represent staircases.

They stand in front of the same mirror in the shop, both with their shirts lifted and pants slightly lowered to see the result. They smile at each other in the mirror, eyes slightly unfocused.

Clark sighs from the chair next to the table both boys had laid on to get their tattoos. They’ve only know Clark for an hour but they’ve realized the man sighs a LOT, “So...we’re closing now.” He says, pointedly.

Kurt and Blaine nod before carefully re-covering their new additions and turning to leave. Just before they walk out of the door, Blaine stops and turns back to Clark. Kurt stops as well and turns to Blaine with a confused expression, “Come on, man, you’ve got to admit our story is pretty cute.” Blaine says to the seemingly perpetually aggravated tattooist. 

Clark gives the pair a steely gaze, they also haven’t seen the man smile once in the hour they’ve known him but the lack of smile seems to fit his persona, before the corner of his mouth tics upwards - the barest beginnings of a smile, “It could have been worse.” He mumbles.

It’s the best they’re going to get. Blaine nods, satisfied, before turning to follow Kurt out of the shop, “Our story is adorable.” He says to the other man.

“The most adorable.” Kurt agrees, slinging an arm around Blaine’s shoulders as they head for the subway.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was only one song that Kurt claimed he'd have sex to, and Blaine had no idea what it was (submitted by spaceorphan18)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the sentence slightly (mostly the tense). I feel like that's within the 'rules' lol Enjoy!

Kurt and Blaine have been together for ten years. They know each other inside out, backwards, upside down - pretty much any way there is to know a person (and they’ve had sex in pretty much all of those ways as well).

Because they know each other so well, they also know each other’s quirks. Kurt, for example, knows that Blaine gets extra turned on when something bird-esque is involved, will only use toilet paper to wipe his mouth after brushing his teeth, and will not get on a subway train if there is a stroller on it. Meanwhile, Blaine knows Kurt gets more turned on when something cheesecake-equse is involved, will not allow his dress shirts to touch his undershirts in the closet, and will only eat gum in even numbers.

Blaine had figured there wasn’t anything about Kurt he didn’t know...until three days ago, when Kurt had made a declaration that, much to Blaine’s dismay, was real, serious, and non-negotiable. As it turns out, there is only one song that Kurt claims he'll have sex to...and Blaine has no idea what it was.

“You’re joking, right?” Blaine had laughed, already resuming his trek down Kurt’s neck, undoing the buttons of his shirt.

Kurt had pushed him off with a huff, “No, I am not joking! And the fact that you don’t know what I’m talking about makes me think you don’t know me as well as I thought you did.”

Blaine had been in the doghouse since then but his brain can’t really make sense of why. When did Kurt suddenly need to listen to a specific song to have sex? He and Blaine have had sex in every conceivable position it feels like and yet Blaine can not recall ever listening to a specific song during it. Hell, most of the time there wasn’t even music playing at all.

Blaine spends the day at work vacillating between confusion, anger, and sadness. And to be perfectly honest, he’s frustrated. Since moving in together almost five years ago, Blaine can’t remember the last time he’s gone this long without an orgasm at Kurt’s hands...or mouth, or ass.

He decides, as he packs up his belongings at the end of the day, that today he’s going to confront Kurt. He’s going to demand to know why all of a sudden this is A Thing (capitals feel necessary). Then he’s going to demand what song Kurt is talking about and then he’s going to demand that Kurt get over himself and have sex with Blaine whether that song is on or not.

...Oh, who is he kidding? He’s willing to beg at this point.

When he gets home, he finds Kurt sitting on the couch with a glass of wine in his hands. His legs are crossed primly and he looks at Blaine with a coy, expectant smile on his face. Blaine crumbles.

“Just tell me.” He says, folding to his knees in front of the other man and laying his hands on Kurt’s knee. Kurt looks down at him with a raised eyebrow, “Just tell me what song it is you’re talking about. I need you. I need you so badly. I will do anything at this point, just...tell me.”

Kurt pouts his lips and keeps his eyebrow up, as if Blaine’s desperation is amusing to him. Blaine has a brief moment of wondering how Kurt has been able to keep this up for so long. Kurt is definitely the more amorous of the two and three days without anything has to be affecting him too.

And maybe it is, because the other man bursts out laughing a moment later. Blaine pulls back with a furrowed, confused brow and shakes his head. He’s now thinking that Kurt may have had a psychotic break. 

Kurt puts a hand to his own lips as his laugh turns to silent shoulder shaking and then he’s sighing and running a hand through Blaine’s hair. Blaine is so tightly wound that he leans into the touch with a groan, regardless of how confused he is.

“I am so sorry.” Kurt says, “But there is a reason.”

Blaine opens his eyes and he realizes now that he’d closed his eyes when Kurt put his hand in his hair, “A reason for what?”

“For the past three days.” Kurt shrugs, “For me telling you that I would only have sex to a certain song.” Blaine stays quiet, hoping Kurt will explain more, “Rachel dared me to say it.”

Blaine blinks. He hasn’t had a sex life and has been confused and angry for the last three days...because of a childish bet with their friend?

“So we haven’t had sex in three days...because of Rachel?” He voices his confusion.

Kurt bites his lip, “Yeah.”

“Why?” Blaine asks for lack of anything better.

Kurt shrugs again, “If it makes you feel any better, because this lasted three days? Rachel owes me one hundred dollars.”

That causes Blaine to pause, his eyebrows going up as he considers Kurt’s words, “I’ll take you out for a really nice dinner with it.” Kurt adds.

“I’d rather take a blowjob.” Blaine mumbles, though the idea of a fancy dinner on Rachel doesn’t sound so bad.

Kurt smiles, “Oh, that can be arranged too.”

He pulls at Blaine’s hands and gestures for him to sit on the couch. Blaine’s ass hits the cushions so fast he bounces slightly while Kurt drops to his knees where Blaine had just been, “I owe you for three days.” Kurt says conversationally as he undoes Blaine’s pants. He tugs them down over Blaine’s ass and lets them pool at Blaine’s feet. Blaine shuffles down the couch to get comfortable, leaning back against the back of the couch.

“Well, for the sake of clarity, this isn’t going to take long.” Blaine says as Kurt pulls his already hard cock from the confines of his boxer briefs.

Kurt smirks, his lips mere inches from where Blaine needs them, “Duration doesn’t matter. Just gives us more time to go again.” He winks before sinking down.

Blaine feels everything in him stiffen before he melts into the couch and allows Kurt’s mouth to move over him so expertly. He’s reminded once again that they really do know everything about each other as Kurt pulls out all the stops and long before he’s ready (but true to his words) Blaine stiffens again, brings his hands to Kurt’s hair, and spills into his mouth with a long moan.

Kurt sucks for a few moments longer before pulling back, running a thumb along the corner of his mouth and then sucking on it. Blaine watches through half closed eyes, his body feeling boneless.

“Just let me know when you’re ready for round two.” Kurt says, grabbing his wine from the table and leaning back against the couch, seemingly not in a hurry to get off the floor.

Blaine will get right on that...once he’s regained feeling in his extremities.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You should never have been there in the first place! (submitted by HKVoyage)

Blaine hisses as Kurt places a bag of frozen peas on his forehead, “Gentle.” He admonishes.

Kurt sighs, “You’re not still mad at me, are you?” He asks.

Blaine raises his eyebrows, though Kurt can only see one of them because the other is obscured by the peas, “You smacked me in the head with a broom!” He exclaims.

“You should never have been there in the first place!” Kurt defends himself.

Blaine’s eyes widen, “It’s Halloween and we were at a haunted house. I was just trying to be funny.”

Kurt pouts as he sits across from the other man at their kitchen table, “You hid behind a door and jumped out when I walked in. While I was frantically looking for you, I might add. I thought you’d been abducted by one of those vampires.” He says, “Turns out you wanted to BECOME one of those vampires.” He mumbles.

Blaine sighs, “I’m not in the mood to discuss who was more in the wrong. It’s late, I’m exhausted, and I might have a slight concussion. You’ve got quite a swing. I just want to go to sleep.”

“Fine.” Kurt nods and begins to stand up.

“Though I feel like since I’m the one who’s injured...I deserve to be more in the right.” Blaine mumbles and he’s not sure Kurt hears him (or even if he WANTS Kurt to have heard him) but by the way Kurt whips back around with wide eyes, Blaine’s pretty sure he heard.

Blaine thinks Kurt’s going to argue back, but instead Kurt’s eyes soften slightly, “I suppose hitting you, or whoever it may have been that jumped out from the door, wasn’t the wisest or most mature reaction.”

Blaine blinks, surprised that Kurt is admitting to fault so quickly and first.

He sighs, taking the peas off his forehead, “And I’m sorry for trying to scare you.”

It’s Kurt’s turn to hiss as he spots the black and blue bruise already starting to form on Blaine’s forehead. He makes his way over and bends down to lightly kiss the area, “It’s Halloween, scaring is to be expected. I assaulted you.”

Blaine rolls his eyes, “You didn’t assault me.” He assures, “Now can we go to bed?” He asks and Kurt nods, pulling Blaine to his feet.

As the pair make their way up the stairs, Blaine suddenly stops halfway up, causing Kurt to stop a few stairs up and turn around, “What’s up?” He asks.

Blaine chuckles, “I just realized that if we ever had a break in...the burglar wouldn’t stand a chance.”

Kurt chuckles, “I’ll keep the broom by the bed.”


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The water lapped at their toes as they stood by the shoreline. (submitted by kriskubed)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't usually write in the past tense but decided to keep the prompt as is. Also, I had a poopy night sleep last night so today's venture isn't my strongest (or longest...). Sorry!

The water lapped at their toes as they stood by the shoreline. The moon shone down, leaving a pale streak through the water and making the water that stretched out in front of them seem to sparkle. The sky was an inky purple/blue colour. Neither Kurt or Blaine could decide exactly what colour it was, it seemed to shift between the two colours every time they glanced at it.

The water during the day was the temperature of bath water, but now without the sun to help, it had cooled, leaving their toes slightly chilly. It didn’t make them move away though, it was just something they both noticed, independently, standing there silently.

Blaine wordlessly hiked up the sleeve on the sweater he’d thrown on and reached over to grab Kurt’s fingers in his own. Without looking over, Kurt squeezed Blaine’s fingers, moving to thread their fingers together and rest their palms together.

The only sound around them was the lapping of the water and they had no desire to change that. It was calming, peaceful, tranquil. A perfect evening.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will never look at a staircase the same ever again. (submitted by darrenismydarcy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will maybe one day write their intimate moments with more...seriousness? But today is not that day. The banter IS intimate to me in a way that sometimes feels more real than the 'undying love' sort of intimacy. Maybe I'm wrong. I'll shut up and let you read lol I actually really like this one :) Enjoy!

“I will never look at a staircase the same ever again.” Kurt pants, leaning his head back.

Blaine’s laugh turns into a groan as he sits up just enough to shuffle over and lie against Kurt, his head on his chest, “How did you look at them before?” He asks.

Kurt hums, “Like a structure to get me up or down stairs.” He says, “And a place where I met the love of my life.” He adds.

Blaine smiles against Kurt’s chest and even though Kurt can’t see the smile, he can feel it. He takes a deep inhale at the feeling, “Well, now it’s a place where you thoroughly fucked the love of your life.” Blaine says.

Kurt’s exhales punches out of him as a laugh. He brings a hand up to rub Blaine’s arm where it rests on Kurt’s stomach, “See? Totally different perspective now. Staircases rarely gave me an erection before but now I feel like every time I see one I’m gonna go stiff.”

Blaine’s brow furrows, “Rarely gave you erections?” He asks, “When has a staircase ever given you an erection?”

Kurt hums again, looking up at the ceiling and wondering, idly, how sore he’s going to be and whether they should have taken the afterglow cuddling somewhere OTHER than the stairs before answering, “Whenever you’re on one.” 

Blaine kisses Kurt’s chest, “But then technically isn’t it ME that gives you the erection? Not the staircase?” He asks.

“Semantics.” Kurt argues with a vague hand wave, “The staircase is in the background while I’m looking - ergo, it counts.” He mentally applauds his brain for regaining function enough to give him words like ‘semantics’ and ‘ergo’. He figured he was still at the point where even his mental applause would be more like continuously missing self high-fives.

“Also, wouldn’t that mean it was more than rarely that staircases gave you erections? I’m on staircases a lot.” Blaine continues, pulling Kurt from his thoughts.

Kurt groans and shifts, causing Blaine to lie back on the stairs and trading positions with him, pushing up to look down at the other man with an unamused expression, “I’m not in the mood for you to get all ‘technically’ on me.” He says.

Blaine lifts his eyebrow, coyly, “Then what ARE you in the mood for?” 

Kurt looks back up at the ceiling as he thinks, “Round two.” He says and Blaine laughs from underneath him.

“I may need a few more minutes.” He says, gesturing down to the soft shape of his cock, still slightly sticky from round one.

Kurt sighs as if Blaine’s spent penis is of great insult to him, “Well I’m not doing round two on the stairs anyway. Let’s see if we can actually make it up to the bedroom this time. And maybe by then, you’ll be ready.”

“Are YOU ready?” Blaine asks, even though it’s clear that Kurt is not.

Kurt once again waves his hand and Blaine laughs, “Semantics. Right.” He says and Kurt winks.

“Okay, bedroom.” Kurt says.

“Race ya!” Blaine explains, pushing up from where he lies, suddenly full of energy, and turning around to sprint up the staircase.

Kurt watches Blaine’s ass as he bounds up the stairs, jiggling in all the right places over hard muscle. He looks down at his own cock to find it thickening and sighs, “The stairs do it again.” He says before pushing up and following Blaine to their room.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can we just be done and have makeup sex already? (submitted by Anonymous)

Kurt groans and throws his head back, noting fleetingly how he usually does this in more pleasurable moments, “Can we just be done and have makeup sex already?” He asks.

Blaine whirls around from where he’s been pacing in front of the couch and looks at Kurt incredulously, “You’re not seriously suggesting we stop in the middle of a fight to have sex and just forget it ever happened?”

Kurt huffs, “Kinda? Or at the very least let’s stop and order pizza.”

Blaine growls, “I’m not hungry. Or horny. I’m mad. I’m mad because you can’t seem to understand that if you’re going to be late from class, I’d like to know about it. Just a simple text. That way I don’t think you’re dead on the side of the road!”

Kurt sighs, “Statistically speaking, I’m not going to be dead on the side of the road.”

“Would you just do me this one little thing?” Blaine asks, desperately.

Kurt bristles. He’s an independent kind of person. Once he moved out of his dad’s place he’s kind of enjoyed not having to answer to anyone. He’s all for melding his life with Blaine’s but if that comes at the price of having to ask for PERMISSION to do things?

“I’m not saying you have to ask for permission,” Blaine says, as if reading Kurt’s mind, “,but a quick text would do a lot for my state of mind. I worry. It’s what I do. And a quick ‘I’m getting coffee’ or ‘Meeting a friend’ would help me worry less.”

Kurt swallows and crosses his legs tighter. He understands Blaine’s point of view, he’s just having a hard time yielding to it, “I’m not trying to be your dad - and I get that you want your independence - I just love you a crazy amount...and want to make sure you’re safe.”

Kurt sighs finally and slumps, relenting, “I get it. I do. I’ll text if I’m going to be later than I thought.”

Blaine smiles and nods, “Thank you. I appreciate that and so does my overactive worrying brain.”

Kurt chuckles and then sighs again, “So...about that makeup sex.”

Blaine laughs, “You have a one track mind, Hummel.”

Kurt smirks, “Two track. Sex and food.”

Blaine smirks as well, “Such a boy.”

Kurt’s eyebrows lift, “I’ll show you what a boy I am.”

Kurt tackles Blaine onto the bed and moves over him, resting his weight on his elbows as Blaine laughs below him as he settles onto the mattress.

“That is such a cliché line.” Blaine says.

“And yet? It gets you kinda hot, doesn’t it?” Kurt asks.

Blaine nods, “Yeah, it does.”

Kurt smiles, slowly, before leaning down to kiss up Blaine’s neck, stopping to suck on his pulse point before making his way to his ear to whisper, “What do you want?”

Blaine hums under him and shifts his hips, bringing them up to meet Kurt’s and they both groan at the hardness that meets them, “Just...this.” He says, eyes closed and head thrown back.

They very rarely just do this anymore - rut against each other like teenagers - but as Kurt looks down at the beautiful boy underneath him he feels like there’s nothing else they should be doing.

He settles more of his weight on Blaine and marvelous as the younger man groans and throws his head back again, exposing his long throat.

Kurt licks a strip up the column of flesh before him and enjoys Blaine’s moan as the pair set a rhythm that is out of practice (at least with clothes on) but perfect and soon they are both gasping for air and racing for the release they can feel in the tips of their fingers and toes.

Colours pop behind Kurt’s eyelids as he falls over the edge and thrusts down into Blaine a few more times before the other man is tensing and moaning as well.

Kurt can feel the stickiness in his jeans and shifts uncomfortably before opening his eyes to look down at Blaine. Blaine must also be uncomfortable in his sweats but the blissed out expression on his face negates all negative feelings and has Kurt leaning down to kiss Blaine’s parted lips.

He gets a vague response as Blaine moves his lips slightly before Blaine is chuckling, “Make up sex is so amazing.”

“It certainly is.” Kurt says softly, figuring they’ll enjoy a few more moments of afterglow before getting cleaned up.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of this one? (submitted by jackabelle73)

Sometimes when you’re drinking, the only thing there is to do is...shop for drapes.

Kurt and Blaine had been out at Rachel’s birthday party at a bar and on their (stumbling) walk to the subway, they had noticed a fabric store on the corner. It was open despite the late hour (neither boy thinks they’ll ever get over the random late night open-age of businesses in New York City) and it seemed of great importance to go in and find new drapes for their kitchen window.

They make their way up and down the aisles of fabrics, loudly commenting on the pros and cons and specific fabrics.

“What do you think of this one?” Blaine asks, pointing to a plaid fabric in front of him.

Kurt squints at the fabric, “No, kitchens and plaid don’t mix.”

Blaine loses count of the amount of times they are shushed by the store clerk and Kurt spends a good portion of the time they’re in the store glaring at said store clerk for shushing them. They separate at one point, without really meaning too, and wander around the store by themselves….

When Kurt wakes the next morning, cotton mouthed and head pounding, he stumbles into the kitchen to get some water, trying to piece together the blurry pieces of his memories from the night before. As he stands at the sink, filling a glass, his eyes lazily look out the window.

He squints, realizing something is different but not being able to figure out what. He stands there so long that eventually Blaine stumbles in, eyes half closed and hair a mess. Blaine comes over and hugs Kurt from the side, snuggling into his shoulder with a sigh.

“Hey,” Kurt whispers, “Does something about the window seem...different to you?”

Blaine hums and rubs his forehead into Kurt’s shoulder a few times before turning to look out the window, “Yeah, new drapes.”

Kurt blinks, focussing on the fabric on either side of the window, and his eyes widen at what he sees.

“Who’s idea was it to buy bright purple fabric with green ducks all over it?!” He shrieks, making both himself and Blaine groan at the volume.

Blaine rubs a hand over his forehead before sighing, “Yours.” He says simply, “And then you insisted on putting them up last night as well. I’m surprised we didn’t damage anything, actually.”

Kurt’s mind tries to go back to the night before and suddenly he gets flashes - his over exuberant love of the duck fabric, his desire to bring them home so the ducks wouldn’t be lonely, and insisting they put the drapes up before they went to sleep.

“Well,” He coughs, “Let’s just chalk it up to the alcohol and buy new drapes.”

Blaine hums one more time, separating from Kurt to get his own glass, “Nope.” He says, popping the ‘p’, “I like the ducks. They’re staying.”

Kurt glares, “You must be crazy to think we’re keeping these.”

Blaine shrugs, “You love them. Alcohol makes people tell the truth. So you obviously love the fabric.” He says, “And we wouldn’t want to make the ducks homeless.”

He winks at Kurt before leaving the room to go back to bed. Kurt glares at Blaine’s back before turning back to the window, pouting at the ducks and already plotting their removal.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine would rather die than see the expression that is on Kurt’s face at this moment. (submitted by Neverhaveieverbooks)

Blaine would rather die than see the expression that is on Kurt’s face at this moment. He actually sort of feels like he’s dying anyway. Everything in him feels like it’s seizing up and boiling and he’s not sure what to do to relieve this pressure. The fact that all of this is his fault isn’t helping anything.

Kurt turns away from him, wiping at his nose in the process, and Blaine feels like maybe if he doesn’t have to look at Kurt’s face anymore it will feel less like Blaine is dying. Turns out that’s not the case. If anything, Kurt’s lack of attention makes the feeling worse.

“Kurt, please. Talk to me.” Blaine begs, half a second away from falling to his knees on the ground.

He can see the muscles in Kurt’s cheek twitch as if he were about to smile but Blaine knows that’s not the case. More than likely he’s clenching his jaw and Blaine feels his own clench in response.

His jaw is so tense he has to bring a hand up to massage it open and his eyes pinch when Kurt remains silent, “Kurt…” He all but moans.

“Get out.” Kurt says it so softly Blaine isn’t sure he heard at first. He squints as if that will make his hearing better and shakes his head.

“What did you…” He starts but is interrupted.

“Get out.” Kurt repeats, looking over at Blaine once again.

Blaine freezes but then shakes his head, “Can’t we talk about this?” He asks.

Kurt sniffs, bringing his hand up to his nose and swiping at it again. He looks so sad, one arm curled around himself and shoulders slumped, but his eyes are hard and Blaine knows that it’s those eyes that will make the decision.

“Get. Out.” Kurt emphasizes each word. He’s not yelling but his quiet authoritative tone is enough to make Blaine flinch like he had screamed the words.

Blaine begins to panic, can feel something trying to claw its way up his throat and feels like everything is moving too fast and yet too slow at the same time, “It’s the middle of the night.”

It’s quite possibly the stupidest thing he could have said in this moment but they were the only words his brain provided him. By the flaring of Kurt’s nostrils, his fiancé also finds the offering less than palatable.

“I could care less.” Kurt growls, all sadness seemingly gone. His body is now all rigid lines and tense anger, “Get out, Blaine. Now.”

“Kurt…” Blaine tries one more time, taking a step toward the other man and feels everything inside him drop when Kurt takes a step back.

“Get out!” This time Kurt does yell it, pointing needlessly to the door as if his meaning isn’t abundantly clear.

Blaine shrinks back and stares at Kurt for a moment. Kurt’s no longer looking at him, frozen with one arm pointing to the apartment door and his eyes on a patch of carpet at Blaine’s feet.

Blaine knows he needs to go, knows that nothing can be solved now, but the idea of leaving is so abhorrent that he can’t stomach it. He moves without further words toward the door to put on his shoes and grab his keys and wallet but every move he makes feels like he’s ripping off his own arms.

When he’s ready, but so very not ready, he turns back to Kurt to find him still standing in the same spot, his eyes on the same patch of floor but his arm no longer raised.

“I’ll...go stay at Sam’s. I’ll...call you in the morning.” He whispers.

Kurt blinks and is silent so long that Blaine’s not sure he’s going to get a response, but eventually Kurt lifts emotionless eyes toward Blaine and whispers, “Do whatever you want, Blaine. That’s what you do, remember? I don’t factor into your decisions at all. Maybe I never have.”

Kurt lifts one shoulder in a sad shrug before he turns and leaves the room, closing the door to their bedroom behind him.

Blaine feels like he can’t breath and wants nothing more than to go into the bedroom and make Kurt talk to him, but instead he decides to listen to Kurt - he’ll leave, even though it’s the last thing he wants to do.

He’s got his hand on the doorknob when he hears a sob emit from the bedroom and it takes everything in him to leave the apartment, though he knows, for sure, he’s left his heart behind.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if it's going to fit... (submitted by Anonymous)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I went for the obvious. LEAVE ME ALONE ABOUT IT! lol

“I’m not sure if it’s going to fit…” Kurt grumbles, mostly to himself, as he looks at the tetris game that is their fridge, currently, and the box of fizzy water that still needs to be put in said fridge.

“That’s what she said.” Blaine says from the kitchen table and then he giggles.

Kurt slowly straightens from where he’s been bent to look in the fridge and he turns to Blaine with a look of disapproval, “No, Blaine. Just….no.”

Blaine laughs again and shrugs, “What? It’s funny!”

Kurt gives Blaine a deadpan look, “You’ve been spending too much time with Sam. Have some class, Blaine. Just for that, you get to put it in.” He says, gesturing to the fizzy water. Blaine’s mouth opens but Kurt cuts him off, already know what he’s going to say, “And if you say ‘That’s what she said’ again, you won’t be hearing ‘put it in’ from me tonight in bed.”

Blaine bites his lips shut, his eyes twinkling. Kurt rolls his eyes with a sigh before leaving the kitchen, and the fridge tetris game, to his dumb, but adorable, boyfriend.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How long do you think this is going to last? (submitted by lucy8675309)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *insert innocent shrugging gif* I honestly just...don't know lol

Blaine coughs and shifts, which causes Kurt to reach back and swat him, lightly.

“Relax.” Kurt whispers.

Blaine glares, “YOU relax.” He knows it’s childish but at this point he doesn’t so much care. How can Kurt be so relaxed about this? This is the perfect time NOT to be relaxed.

Kurt rolls his eyes with affectionate exasperation, “Everything will be fine.”

Blaine huffs and looks down before looking back up at Kurt, “How long do you think this is going to last?” He asks.

Kurt purses his lips, “Well if it lasts more than four hours...” Blaine gawks at Kurt not only making the joke but also having the audacity to wink at him and then chuckle.

“How are you so calm about this?” Blaine hisses.

“Acting.” Kurt says, simply, before the door is opening and Blaine’s mother smiles at them, “Pam.” Kurt says with a polite nod and smile.

Pam Anderson nods back, “Kurt.”

Luckily for Kurt, Pam has never really been one to hug him even though he knows she loves him. Maybe it’s the vibe he, himself, gives off or a general desire on her part not to be too close to other people, but he’s thankful for it in this moment. Blaine on the other hand, isn’t so lucky.

“Baby!” Pam coos, reaching her arms out to Blaine who’s eyes widen from where he’s standing (hiding) behind Kurt.

“I’m sick, Mom. I don’t want to get you sick, too.” Blaine tries.

Pam scoffs, “Please. You’re my baby. Your germs are my germs. Now, it’s illegal for you not to hug your mother.” And with that she pulls his arm and brings him into a hug.

Blaine desperately tries to keep his hips away from his mother and doesn’t breathe until she finally lets him go. If she notices anything weird, she doesn’t say anything.

“Make yourselves comfortable in the den, boys, dinner should be ready in ten!” She says before sashaying off to the kitchen, leaving Kurt and Blaine to shuffle into the den.

“Oh god, I haven’t had this problem since high school!” Blaine moans.

Kurt winces and adjust the crotch of his pants, “Yeah, lesson learned. Not a good experiment.”

Blaine sighs and nods but then shrugs with a considering look on his face, “Well, I mean...it was kinda fun for a while.”

Kurt concedes to this point with a nod, “Now, we just have to spend the evening not looking at each other or touching and we should be fine.”

Blaine sighs again, “If only it were that simple.” He says, leaning closer to his boyfriend and dropping his voice to a whisper, “I’m hard enough to pound nails.”

Kurt groans and pulls back, “Not helping the situation!” He admonishes.

Blaine slumps on the couch with a groan and shifts uncomfortably, “Who’s idea was it to try Viagra the afternoon before dinner with my mother?”

Kurt falls on the couch next to him, “A very bad person’s.” He says and Blaine nods in agreement.

Lesson learned indeed.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What have you done to your hair? (submitted by redheadgleek)

Kurt takes pulls from the water bottle he just got from the fridge as he makes his way up to the bedroom. He always gets thirsty before bed and even though he knows he’ll probably need to go to the bathroom at some point during the night because of it, it’s worth it for the cool liquid sliding down his throat.

He pushes open the door to his and Blaine’s bedroom, lazily finding Blaine standing at their dresser with his eyes... and promptly spits out the mouthful of water he’d had.

“What have you done to your hair?” He shrieks.

Blaine turns with a quirked eyebrow and brings a hand up to his hair, patting the still slightly shower damp curls as his face changes to confusion.

“Not THAT hair!” Kurt admonishes. He thrusts the hand not holding his bottle of water at Blaine, waving it around exaggeratedly.

Blaine ‘oh’s with realization and then blushes, “Yeah, um, I just thought...I’d try it out.”

Kurt pouts his lips thoughtfully, tilting his head this way and that. Now that the initial shock has worn off a little, he can analyze the change with more clarity.

It’s not...bad. Actually, it’s quite...interesting.

He walks over to Blaine, who is eyeing him as if waiting for Kurt’s actual opinion, and puts his bottle of water on the dresser. He then kneels in front of Blaine, needing a closer look.

“Why does it look...bigger?” Kurt asks, looking up at Blaine to find the other man staring down at him with a slightly open mouth.

Blaine coughs, “I think that may be because you’re kneeling in front of me.” He says and Kurt chuckles lowly, eyes going back to Blaine’s newly smooth, hairless groin to find that his cock is indeed lengthening and hardening under the attention.

“I have that effect on guys.” Kurt says.

“Guys?” Blaine chuckles.

“Guy.” Kurt winks, “But seriously, does it feel different?”

Blaine shrugs and then gasps as Kurt gets more hands on, softly touching the area where his pubic hair would usually be, “My briefs felt strange afterwards and when I got naked just now the breeze of the air conditioner felt...nice.”

Kurt nods, “You know I’m all for proper grooming but I’ve never really considered shaving it off.”

Blaine lets out a shaky breath as Kurt continues to touch the area. Kurt doesn’t seem to be touching with sexual intent but that doesn’t mean Blaine’s body doesn’t react like he is, “Another added benefit is that your fiance gets totally focused on your crotch and when he touches you?” Blaine shivers.

Kurt smirks up at Blaine, “Maybe I’ll give it a shot.” He says.

Blaine nods, “Good idea. Now can we…”

Kurt stands, downs the rest of his water, and lightly slaps Blaine’s ass, “Get on the bed.” He instructs.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have extra if you want some. (submitted by lucy8675309)

Learning to sleep in the same bed as someone can sometimes be an adjustment. You spend a lot of your life sleeping alone and some people have difficulty making a shared bed work.

Kurt and Blaine have been sleeping in the same bed for the better part of two years so they have the whole thing figured out….

...like for example, Kurt has figured out that Blaine is a dirty blanket stealer.

He pouts at the sleeping man next to him, arms crossed over his chest as he leans against the headboard. He’d woken up because he was cold and it didn’t take his sleepy brain long to figure out why.

Blaine, for his part, is as peaceful as anything, his face smooth and his breath coming out in small puffs through his slightly open mouth. He’s facing Kurt on his side and every few minutes he snuffles and snuggles further into his pillow and the mound of blanket around him.

Kurt glances at the clock and when he sees 3:42 am blinking back at him, he decides enough is enough. He shuffles so he’s lying down before reaching out and tugging roughly at the blanket around Blaine.

Blaine grunts when Kurt’s action causes his body to shift and he blinks awake with an adorably confused expression on his face.

Blaine’s eyes look around the room before they settle on Kurt, “Everything okay?” He whispers, voice rough with sleep.

Kurt sighs, “I’m cold.”

Blaine pouts thoughtfully, “Blanket.” He says.

Kurt resists the urge to roll his eyes. He’s annoyed at Blaine but also finding him incredibly adorable at the moment...and that makes him more annoyed.

“Yeah, that sounds like a great idea.” He says meaningfully.

Blaine’s brow furrows before he looks down at his own body and there’s enough light in the room for Kurt to see a slight blush spread across Blaine’s cheeks - Blaine knows he’s a chronic blanket stealer. He looks up at Kurt under his lashes, “I have extra...if you want some.”

Kurt chuckles and this time does roll his eyes as Blaine offers the blanket to him and Kurt pulls it over himself so they are both under it, “Thanks.” He whispers, simply.

Blaine shuffles across the space between them and snuggles up to Kurt, resting his head on his chest and draping an arm over his stomach, “Welcome.” He says on an exhale and then is asleep.

Kurt smiles down at Blaine’s curls, running a hand down his back before snuggling deeper into his pillow and finally drifting off to sleep - the blanket and Blaine’s body heat enough to keep him comfortable. He may lose the blanket to Blaine again before the night is over but at the moment he doesn’t care.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But why is it everywhere?! (submitted by klaineship2)

Kurt gets home from work and walks into the apartment with a sigh. It was a long day and he’s looking forward to curling up on the couch with his boyfriend and forgetting all about it. He hates getting home when the sun has already gone down. He feels like his evening is already gone.

He hears shuffling from the kitchen, followed by low hissed voices and the sound of banging pots. He recognizes one of the voices as Blaine’s and the other as Finn’s and from the banging he hears he can already feel the headache starting to build in his own head.

“Uh, hi?” He calls into the apartment.

Blaine’s head pokes out from the kitchen and he smiles but it’s more manic than happy, “Hey!” He enthuses, “Ummm, do you want to go out for dinner?”

Kurt’s brow furrows, “Not really.” He says, “Why is Finn here?”

Finn’s head suddenly pops around the kitchen door frame on top of Blaine’s and unlike Blaine, he looks sheepish, “Hey man. Yeah, I’m here. Hi. Dinner out?”

Kurt shakes his head, “No.” He emphasizes, “What is going on?”

“Nothing!” Blaine says, quickly, with a shake of his head. The movement causes something to fall from the back of his head and Kurt looks down, head tilted like a curious puppy.

He misses Finn and Blaine’s eyes widening.

“What’s that?” Kurt asks, pointing to the white foamy substance.

“Uhhhhh…” Blaine hesitates.

“Whipped cream!” Finn suddenly yells, causing both Kurt and Blaine to jump slightly.

Kurt sighs and waves his hand vaguely, “You know what? I don’t have the energy to deal with this right now.”

He stalks over to the kitchen and, despite both Blaine and Finn’s protests, walks past them into the room. He freezes at the sight that greets him.

“What the hell happened?” He shrieks.

“I was, uh, trying to make you guys dinner and it...caught on fire.” Finn mumbles, “So we had to use the fire extinguisher.”

“But why is it everywhere?!” Kurt shouts, gesturing to the white foam covering most of their kitchen.

Blaine swallows, “Finn had...trouble using the fire extinguisher.”

Kurt starts and stops a few times to form his next sentence before waving his hand in the air again and closing his eyes, “You know what? I don’t have the energy to deal with THIS right now.” He says, “I’m going to go take a long hot shower.” He turns and points to his boyfriend and then his brother, “Fix this.” 

Blaine nods convulsively, “Done.” 

“Yeah man, sorry.” Finn says but Kurt holds his hand up, stopping on his way out of the room.

“Energy. Don’t have it. Just fix it.” He breathes before leaving the room and heading to the bathroom.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So do birds really turn you on, Blaine, or were you just joking with that? (submitted by coffeegleek)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *does a jig* I'm not incredibly happy with this one *does an awkward jig*

Blaine and Sam have been giggling for the better part of an hour. It has been way too long since they had last hung out and what better way to celebrate finally getting to hang out then getting drunk at Sam’s house?

“Oh my god my sides hurt.” Blaine groans and then chuckles as he leans back into the couch and holds a hand to his side.

Sam takes a swig of his beer, “What were we even laughing about?”

Blaine stops and looks up at the ceiling, “I remember something about chickens?” 

Sam hums and then pouts thoughtfully, “Actually that reminds me of something I’ve always wanted to ask you. Since like, high school.”

Blaine’s eyebrows go up. He and Sam have been best friends for almost ten years. Blaine doesn’t think there is anything they don’t know about each other.

Sam seems to steal himself for whatever he’s about to say and Blaine takes a sip of his beer while he waits, intrigued, “Okay, I just need you to go with me and tell me the truth and just know I’ll love you either way.”

Blaine is suddenly nervous. What the hell is Sam going to ask?

Sam takes a deep breath, “All right, so...do birds really turn you on, Blaine, or were you just joking with that?”

Blaine spits out his mouthful of beer.

“Dude! Carpet!” Sam admonishes.

Blaine is too busy coughing to hear Sam. He looks over at his best friend, incredulously, “You’ve wanted to know THAT since high school?”

“Yes! It really is something I’ve always wondered about. It was this running joke throughout high school, I feel, and I just want to know if...it’s true.” Sam explains.

Blaine shakes his head, “I’m not answering that.”

Sam gapes at him, “Best friend!” He exclaims pointing to himself, “I already told you I won’t judge you either way.”

Blaine shakes his head and takes another sip of his beer. Sam sighs ruefully...he’ll get it out of him.

\-- -- --

“Kurt!” Sam yells into the phone two hours and several beers later.

Kurt chuckles, “Oh god, how drunk are you guys?” He asks.

“Not...not...not...yes.” Sam finally lands on.

“Very clear.” Kurt says, “So to what do I owe this lovely phone call? Is Blaine okay?”

Sam waves his hand, “He’s fine. He’s asleep on the couch.” Kurt hums, “But I asked him about his bird fetish and he didn’t answer so I’m asking you.”

“Bird fetish?” Kurt asks.

“Yeah!” Sam exclaims, “Is Blaine really turned on by birds?”

“Does the fact that he makes me dress up as a peacock during sex mean he’s turned on by birds?” Kurt asks.

Sam goes quiet on the other end of the line.

“I’m joking.” Kurt says after a moment because he feels like Sam thinks he’s serious.

Sam scoffs, “So he’s NOT turned on by birds?”

“No!” Kurt exclaims, “What did you two talk about tonight?”

Sam pouts, “Huh. I always kinda hoped it wasn’t a joke.”

“Well, sorry to disappoint.” Kurt says, “Anything else?”

“No.” Sam pouts, “Bye Kurt.”

“Bye Sam. Go sleep it off.” Kurt chuckles, hanging up the phone.

Kurt looks down at his phone and then over at his closet, tilting his head slightly as he considers something that just occurred to him.

Why is it that Blaine always jumps him when Kurt wears the shirt with the sparrows on it?


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's for science (submitted by anonymous)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been playing major hopscotch with the canon timeline this month, I feel #rebel

Kurt’s breath leaves him in a rush. He’s already breathless because of the making out and he’d been a little upset that that had stopped (he’s only got about two minutes before his dad threatens Blaine with a shotgun) but this is a totally new level of breathlessness.

Blaine is looking at him with a soft smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes and Kurt’s not sure if it’s a natural twinkle or produced by the garage light on outside his house but he doesn’t care. Blaine look absolutely beautiful right now.

“Can…” Kurt starts but his voice is almost nonexistent so he coughs into his hand and tries again, “Can you repeat that?” It’s still breathless but stronger, “It’s for science.”

Blaine’s smile turns into a smirk as he leans his temple against the headrest of the driver’s seat, “I love you.” He repeats and once again Kurt is breathless.

It’s not like he doesn’t love Blaine, or that he doubted Blaine loved him, but he honestly didn’t think this was something he was allowed to have until much, much later in life. To be sitting in his boyfriend’s car after a date at the age of seventeen and hearing words he’s only ever heard from his mom and dad...it’s sort of intoxicating.

“One more time.” He says and this time Blaine laughs but it’s a happy sound. Kurt smiles, “Science experiments are best when they are repeated.” He reasons.

Blaine sits up, coughs, and then reaches for Kurt’s hands. He pulls both of them onto the centre console and wraps his own hands around them as he looks into Kurt’s eyes, “I, Blaine Anderson, love you, Kurt Hummel.”

Kurt blinks at him with a dopey grin on his face, “I love you too.” He breaths after realizing that’s probably the response Blaine is waiting for. Though, knowing Blaine, he’d probably have been okay with Kurt not saying it. Gentleman that he is, he had probably just wanted Kurt to be aware of the fact and for him to feel no pressure to return the sentiment.

The bright as the sun smile he gets at his response, though, leaves no doubt that Blaine is ecstatic over the words.

Wow, he’s just said I love you for the first time. Not a bad night for Kurt Hummel.

“I wish you didn’t have to go back inside.” Blaine sighs, once again leaning his temple against the driver’s headrest.

“Me too.” Kurt says and is just thinking it may be worth his dad’s anger to spend just a few more minutes making out…

...until he sees the porch light turn on and the door to his house opening.

“We’ve officially run out of time.” He sighs, pointing to where his father is standing in the doorway, arms across his chest and an expectant look on his face.

Blaine pouts, “I’ll text you tonight?”

Kurt nods, “You better.” He says before going to get out of the car. 

He’s got one foot out when he turns quickly, “I love you.” He says, leaning over to kiss Blaine’s cheek before quickly getting out of the car and jogging up the path to his front door.

“Good night?” Burt asks with a raised eyebrow.

Kurt bites his lip and turns to look at Blaine who is backing out of the driveway. He can’t see his face in the dark but he can picture his smile.

“The best.” Kurt says, before skirting past his father and up to his room to bask in the amazingness that was the last ten minutes.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex is like pizza, even if it's not great, it's still pizza (submitted by honeysucklepink)

Blaine sighs, puts his elbows on his knees and leans his head into his hands, as he shifts to sit on the side of the bed. His knee starts to bounce and he glares at it as he feels Kurt shift behind him.

He would like very much for Kurt to just...drop it. To let it go and maybe go downstairs and grab a drink of water. Blaine wants to be alone.

Instead, Blaine feels Kurt bump up behind him. He smooths a hand over Blaine’s shoulder and down his arm while kissing along his neck. Blaine sighs and tries to shrug him off, “Kurt, stop.” He says, sadly.

“It’s no big deal.” Kurt whispers, continuing to kiss along Blaine’s upper back. He moves his lips to Blaine’s ear and slowly mouths at it.

“Seriously, Kurt. Just stop it!” Blaine exclaims.

Kurt sighs and stops kissing, instead choosing to lay his forehead against Blaine’s back and loosely wrap his arm low around Blaine’s hips. 

“I’m sure it happens a lot.” Kurt whispers, “To a lot of guys.”

Blaine scoffs, “Not really making me feel any better.”

“I honestly don’t care.” Kurt continues as if he hadn’t heard Blaine, “It’s seriously not that big of a deal. And in the end? Sex is like...sex is like pizza, even if it’s not great, it’s still pizza.”

This gets Blaine to laugh as he shakes his head and looks up at the ceiling, “Well, if you hadn’t noticed...there wasn’t ANY sex. Good or bad.”

Kurt goes back to kissing along Blaine’s hairline, smoothing both hands down Blaine’s arms and this time, Blaine doesn’t complain, “You’re just overthinking it.” He whispers, “Just...relax. Stop thinking. And just feel.”

Blaine shifts his head to give Kurt better access to his neck and sighs, “I tried that, remember?”

Kurt hums, “Maybe...we’re going about this the wrong way.” Blaine raises his eyebrows and waits for Kurt to continue, “We were focussed on you but that just made you think about it. Maybe you should try...focussing only on me?”

Blaine pauses and thinks that the idea has merit. Also, in the end, just because HIS cock is being a ridiculous traitor at the moment, doesn’t mean Kurt’s is.

“Lie back.” Blaine whispers and Kurt nips at Blaine’s shoulder before following his instructions, laying with his head on their pillows.

Blaine turns and crawls to the centre of the bed, leaning down to kiss up Kurt’s thigh before making his way to Kurt’s very erect and stunningly beautiful cock, “You are so gorgeous.” Blaine says, but he looks in Kurt’s eyes when he says it.

Kurt’s smiles down at him before sucking in a deep breath when Blaine swallows him down. Blaine is amazing at giving blowjobs - which isn’t a surprise considering his ability to do most everything amazingly. Kurt fists the sheets below him and shifts his legs as pleasure shoots through him, setting his nerves on fire.

“Oh god.” He moans and Blaine brings his hand up to massage Kurt’s balls, “So good.” 

Blaine doubles his efforts which only causes Kurt to shift more and release long almost continuous moans. Blaine looks up to find Kurt’s eyes screwed shut before he throws his head back when Blaine gives a particularly thorough suck.

“Fuck, you’re amazing.” Kurt groans, threading his fingers into Blaine’s hair and tugging.

Blaine moans at the feeling and then freezes.

It takes Kurt a second to realize Blaine has stopped and if he whines well...it was a really good blowjob.

“What’s going on?” Kurt asks, breathlessly.

Blaine pulls off and looks up at Kurt before looking down at his own lap. Kurt pulls himself up to his elbows and follows Blaine’s gaze. A slow smirk spreads across his lips, “Well, hello there.”

Blaine smirks as well and looks back up at Kurt...before tackling him back on the bed and kissing him senseless.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bicycle did not go well in the sand (submitted by lucy8675309)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As we head into the latter part of the month I will say that I have been blessed with a lot of amazing submitted sentences. This means however that I might not be able to use them all before the month is up. If I don't end up using yours, I apologize immensely and just know that it is nothing personal!

“Blaine! Blaine look!” Blaine laughs as he sees Kurt posing across the street, “It’s a bicycle built for two!” Kurt continues needlessly. Blaine can see that. And he chuckles again as Kurt splays his arms out and brings his feet up as he sits on one of the bicycle seats.

They’ve been on their honeymoon for a few days and after spending a few days on the beach and in bed, they decided to go exploring. Today they had goen on a hike, visited a museum, learned how to make pasta, ate pasta for dinner...and had a few drinks. While not completely drunk? They were definitely tipsy.

They had been randomly meandering around the streets after the sun had gone down and Blaine had stopped to look into the window of a closed jewelry store. Kurt had wandered off to apparently find a tandem bike.

“They said we could take it for a ride!” Kurt exclaims and Blaine looks behind Kurt to see that it is indeed a bike rental store.

“Don’t we have to fill out paperwork?” Blaine asks, making his way over to his husband so they don’t have to yell at each other.

Kurt waves his hand, unconcerned, “I signed something and left our credit card.”

“Very smart.” Blaine says with a nod.

Kurt pouts, “You don’t want to go for a ride?”

Blaine laughs, “Sure. Let’s go for a ride.”

He moves to the back seat and swings his leg over the aqua bars of the bike. He situates himself with his hands on the steering wheel and looks at Kurt expectantly.

“Lead the way.” He says with a sweep of his hand.

Kurt claps excitedly before turning around from where he had been watching Blaine and getting himself set to push off. It takes longer than it probably should for them to find their stride. They both blame the alcohol for the amount of times one or both of them has to put their feet on the ground to keep them from tipping.

Eventually they are riding smoothly and Blaine notices that Kurt is taking them down toward the beach. It’s a beautifully clear night and this doesn’t seem like a bad idea to Blaine…

...until they are about ten feet onto the sand and the wheels won’t turn.

“Oof!” Blaine exclaims as momentum tosses him forward slightly and he stumbles against the handlebars as he tries to catch his footing. He sees Kurt doing the same thing and then his husband turns around with a pout.

“It stopped.” He says, again needlessly.

Blaine nods, “It did.”

“I think it’s broken.”

“Might just be.”

“...Do you think they’re going to charge our card for damage?”

Blaine chuckles, “I sure hope not. Let’s get it back.”

They walk the bike back to the shop and park it outside. When they go inside the store the man at the desk smiles, “Good time?” He asks.

“The bicycle did not go well in the sand.” Kurt confesses.

The man quirks an eyebrow, “Most bicycles don’t do well in sand.” He seems confused.

After they pay for their time on the bike (they are not charged for any damage because there is no damage) they begin to make their way back to their hotel.

“Today was a good day.” Blaine says, swinging his and Kurt’s hand back and forth between them.

Kurt nods, “Until the bike broke.”

Blaine nods as well, “Until the bike broke.”


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought we were practicing (submitted by anonymous)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! It's technically after midnight in the EST but I just got home and I still haven't slept so it's still the 18th! lol Enjoy!

For the first few weeks after Kurt and Blaine get together, Kurt finds he has difficulty initiating intimacy. He knows he’s safe at Dalton, and that no one would be upset if they held hands or hugged or even kissed, but for some reason he doesn’t know how to go about initiating any kind of contact.

He knows Blaine wants to touch him (not in a sexy way! ...Okay maybe in a sexy way but Kurt is so not ready for that to be a thing) and he knows that Blaine wants Kurt touch him (again maybe sexually but not yet) but hadn’t known how to navigate this new territory.

They are boyfriends. They’ve kissed. So why can’t Kurt just reach over and kiss Blaine while they do homework? Why can’t he grab his hand while they walk down the hall? Every time they touch now, Blaine initiates it, and Kurt doesn’t know how to reciprocate.

And then...he figures it out.

He and Blaine are sitting at Kurt’s dining room table doing homework one night. The house is empty and quiet save for the turning of pages and the scratch of pens. Kurt keeps eyeing Blaine as the other boy focusses on his work with an adorable scowl on his face. The last time they touched was Blaine running a hand along Kurt’s back as he got up to use the washroom ten minutes ago (not that Kurt is keeping track).

Kurt takes a deep breath, puts his pen down and goes for it, “I thought we were practicing.”

Blaine looks up with the same pout he’d been looking at his work and raises an eyebrow at Kurt, as if expecting him to explain. Kurt doesn’t say anything further, just bites his lip and fiddles with his pen. He doesn’t know if this is going to work but it’s all he’s got.

Suddenly a light seems to go off in Blaine’s head and he smiles. Without ceremony or words, Blaine leans across the table between them and kisses Kurt. It’s short but sweet and he pulls back with a soft smile on his face. Kurt smiles back.

“Was that...what you wanted?” Blaine asks.

Kurt nods and Blaine smiles again before sitting back down and continuing on with his homework.

Kurt uses the phrase multiple times over the next week or so and each time, Blaine smiles and kisses him. Eventually, Kurt feels like he doesn’t need to use the words anymore. He becomes capable of initiating intimacy without preamble.

Kurt sort of loves that Blaine never mentions him doing it, that he just goes with it and kisses Kurt with a soft smile on his face. He could have made fun of him or thought he was dumb. But he doesn’t. It makes Kurt fall that little bit more in love with Blaine.

Blaine will never admit that Kurt using ‘I thought we were practicing’ made him fall a little bit more in love with him...and that he had been a little disappointed when it stopped happening, despite it meaning that Kurt had become comfortable.

“I thought we were practicing.” Kurt says later that same night as Blaine grabs his backpack to leave.

Blaine smiles and leans down, kissing Kurt long and deep, before heading home.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life goes on (submitted by tchrgleek)

Blaine leans against the railing of their balcony. He wishes he could hear cicadas but all he can hear is traffic. He wishes he could see the stars, but all he can see is light. He wishes he could smell a bonfire but all he can smell is gasoline.

Blaine hates living in New York City.

He never actually thought he’d feel that way, but at this moment he hates everything about the city. He feels like his skin is crawling and he has a constant feeling of nausea. 

“Hey.” Kurt whispers from the balcony door.

Blaine sighs, bringing his beer to his lips to take a sip before letting it dangle from his hands over the balcony. He doesn’t turn and doesn’t say anything but knows that Kurt has made his way out and is sitting on one of the chairs.

“It’s a nice night.” Kurt says softly and Blaine snorts, humourlessly, “Um, do you wanna come in and watch a movie?”

Blaine shakes his head, “No thanks.” He says simply.

Kurt is quiet for a moment before Blaine hears the sound of him slapping his own thighs, “It’s been weeks!” He exclaims and Blaine turns with raised eyebrows. Kurt looks almost frantic, “What can I do to make this better? How can I help? I don’t know what to do and I feel like I’m going crazy!”

Blaine frowns, “You can’t do anything.”

Kurt presses his lips together and looks like he’s trying to not explode, “Blaine. I get it. Getting fired sucks. But...you’re letting it take over your entire life.” He says, “You’ve gotta get back out there. Life goes on.”

Blaine scoffs, “Yeah, life goes on. To what? What am I supposed to do now?”

“Maybe try showering and putting on actual pants!” Kurt does explode a little this time before pressing his lips together again and smoothing his hands down his own thighs. Blaine’s eyes widen, “I’m sorry.” Kurt says at a normal volume, “It’s just...you’re letting this define you. And I want to help you. I really do. I just don’t know how.”

Blaine shakes his head and looks back out at the city, “Maybe I need to go home for a while.” He whispers eventually.

“Isn’t this your home?” Kurt asks in a small voice.

Blaine sighs, “It doesn’t really feel like it anymore.” He says truthfully.

Kurt is quiet and Blaine thinks maybe he’s gone back inside. Blaine keeps wondering when Kurt will give up on him. He’s certainly given up on himself. Getting fired felt like the world had ended. He feels like a failure, like he can’t do anything right, and like he doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do with his life. Kurt giving up on him terrifies him but it also feels like it’s inevitable.

“Maybe,” Kurt starts and Blaine actually jumps slightly, having thought Kurt had left, “you should talk to someone?”

“I’m talking to you right now.” Blaine says.

“No, I mean… a professional.” Kurt says with a tightness to his voice probably in response to Blaine’s sarcasm.

Blaine sighs again. He’d actually considered going to a therapist but he’s not sure how much it would help, “I’ll think about it.” He says finally.

“Okay.” Kurt whispers, “Thank you.”

Blaine nods though he wonders briefly why Kurt feels the need to thank him. 

“I’m going in to watch a movie.” Kurt continues, “I’d love for you to join me.”

Blaine thinks he’ll probably just go to bed after his beer but he nods again anyway and then hears the sounds of Kurt shuffling back into the apartment.

A siren goes off somewhere in the distance and Blaine scowls out into the night as he finishes the last sip of his beer. Everything’s not right. Maybe he needs to try something new to try to fix it.

He resolves to ask Kurt in the morning to look up therapists.

He walks back into the apartment to find Kurt on the couch, curled up watching Notting Hill. Blaine looks down the hall to their bedroom before looking back at Kurt. He could just walk past his boyfriend and go to bed. It’s what he was planning to do anyway. But maybe that’s something he needs to change.

He shuffles over to the couch and slowly lowers himself onto it next to Kurt. Kurt looks over at him with a gentle smile that Blaine can tell he’s fighting to keep from widening, as if he’s approaching a spooked animal that might run away if he’s too enthusiastic.

Without a word, Blaine leans his shoulder onto Kurt, tucking his hands into the hoodie he’s wearing and turning to face the movie. He can see out of the corner of his eye Kurt continuing to smile at him before also turning to watch the movie.

Blaine feels a little lighter. He’d made the right decision.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a reason we only have fake plants (submitted by ichosethegleekylife)

The day Rachel Berry shows up to their apartment with a fern is the worst day of Kurt’s life.

Hyperbole aside, he almost closes the door in her face.

“No.” He says to her smiling face.

Her smile crumbles into a confused frown, “No to what?” She asks.

Kurt gestures to the fern in her hands, “No to that. We don’t do real plants in this house. Thank you, but no thank you.”

“Oh my God, Rachel, it’s so pretty!” Blaine exclaims coming up behind Kurt.

Rachel’s face breaks out into another smile while Kurt sighs and looks up to the ceiling.

“Isn’t it beautiful, Kurt?” Blaine asks.

Kurt sighs, “Yes, it’s beautiful. It’s also not coming into our house.”

And yet somehow, Lavern the Fern ends up sitting in their living room. Kurt has trouble saying no to Blaine’s puppy dog eyes.

A month later, Kurt facetimes Rachel and taps his foot impatiently while he waits for her to pick up. It takes her four rings to pick up and when the connection is established, he doesn’t say anything to her smiling face. Instead, he gives her a pointed look and then turns the phone to the other side of the couch.

On that side of the couch is Blaine. He’s got Laverne the Fern in his arms and tears in his eyes as he gently strokes its dying leaves.

Kurt brings the phone back so he and Rachel can see each other and to her pouting face he exclaims, “There is a reason we only have fake plants!”


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But what was he supposed to do, chase him down the street barefoot? (submitted by ckerouac)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow up to [Chapter Eight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073388/chapters/47788975#workskin)

As soon as Blaine has left, Kurt wants him back. He knows he’s the one who told Blaine to get out, and he IS still angry, very angry, but it sort of feels like his heart left with Blaine and Kurt doesn’t know what to do.

Before he even realizes what he’s actually doing, he’s at the elevators down the hall. He blinks when he realizes where he is. Is he really going to go after Blaine? He wants Blaine to come back. He wants to yell and fight and FIX THIS. But...he’d been the one to tell Blaine to go.

He sighs roughly and rubs a hand over his forehead. He’s not thinking straight. He just wants Blaine home and for things to go back to normal.

But then he remembers that he’s mad at Blaine. Does he really want him back?

He looks down and notices that he doesn’t even have shoes on. He doesn’t even remember getting to the elevator but what was he supposed to do, chase him down the street barefoot?

It probably wouldn’t be the craziest thing he’s done in their relationship.

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, trying to clear his head and think rationally. If Blaine were to come back right now, Kurt would say something he’d end up regretting when he wasn’t mad anymore. Talking to Blaine now wouldn’t fix anything, it would probably make things worse. The right thing to do is to let Blaine go to Sam’s, and talk to him in the morning.

Kurt pouts at the elevator and while he knows he’s making the right choice not going after Blaine, his heart aches like it’s being pressed between a vice.

“Are you alright, dear?” Kurt looks up to find Mrs. Collingwood, their eighty-year-old neighbour, standing next to him with concern on her face.

Kurt blinks and then nods, “Yeah. I’m good.” He says to her with as much of a smile as he can muster at the moment.

She looks at him as if she can tell he’s lying before he gives her a small wave and makes his way back to the apartment.

He sleeps on the couch because he can’t imagine sleeping in their bed without Blaine.

Is it morning yet?


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt, you have to put pressure on Blaine's wound or else he'll bleed out (submitted by anonymous)

“Kurt, you have to put pressure on Blaine’s wound or else he’ll bleed out!”

“Yes, save me!”

“How do I do that?!”

“With the cloth!”

“There is no cloth. Oh God why don’t I have a cloth? Hang on, Blaine!”

“I’m trying! If this doesn’t end well just know that I love…”

“No! Don’t say it! I will save you! Rachel, get me the damn cloth!”

“What’s...going on in here?” 

Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine turn to find Finn standing in the doorway. His brow is furrowed and he’s got a chip half way up to his mouth.

Kurt gestures with his hand, “We were...trying to save Blaine.” He says.

Finn looks around slowly.

“But it didn’t work.” Rachel sighs, sadly.

Finn pouts at them. He then brings the chip to his mouth, shoves the whole thing in, and speaks around it, “You guys are playing Call of Duty. You can’t...save people in Call of Duty. You just shoot people and die.”

Rachel, Kurt and Blaine all pout at the TV screen, XBOX controllers hanging loosely in their hands, “So I’m just...dead?” Blaine asks.

Finn nods, “You all are now.” He says with a shrug. He moves into the room and sits on his bed, “Wanna play again?”

Kurt and Rachel look down at the controllers like they’re covered in goo, “No, I’m good.” Kurt says and Rachel nods in agreement.

They both put their controllers down and get up. As they move to the door, Kurt turns back to Blaine, “You coming?” He asks.

Blaine pouts thoughtfully up at him, then down at his controller, and then over at Finn, “I think I’ll...stay and play some more. Figure out how not to die.”

Kurt shrugs, “Okay. Stay safe. Come find me when you’re done.” He says and Blaine nods, “Oh and Blaine?” Blaine looks up with his brow raised to find Kurt smiling, “I wish we could have saved you.”

Blaine chuckles lightly, “Me too. Thanks for trying.”

Kurt waves before following Rachel out of the room, leaving Finn and Blaine behind, “So you really wanna play?”

Blaine nods. He knows he should probably be hanging out with Kurt as he has to leave soon in order to get home before his curfew at eleven but this game intrigues him. Enough so that he somehow got Rachel and Kurt to play with him.

Finn smiles and sits down on the floor next to Blaine, picking up a controller, “I’ll show you all the best tricks!” Finn enthuses and Blaine smiles excitedly at the prospect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know later in the series we see Blaine playing video games with Artie and Sam but I figured he wasn't always good at them. I place this one not long after Kurt and Blaine started dating


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody knew how to cockblock better than Rachel Berry (submitted by spaceorphan18)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not this one's biggest fan but I hope you enjoy it!

There are many reasons why Kurt and Blaine end up with their own apartment in New York after Blaine graduates college - they’re tired of ‘attempting to be quiet’ during sex (and failing miserably), they’re tired of their friends commenting on their sex life, and they’re tired of not being able to walk around naked to name a few. But the number one reason they want to move out on their own is this: Nobody knew how to cockblock better than Rachel Berry.

They lose count of how many times she knocks on their door with some inane question right when they’re in the middle of things and both Kurt and Blaine instantly lose their erections at the interruption.

Then there are the times when they’ve got a good lazy rhythm going in the morning, usually nothing more than one rutting against the other’s ass while jerking him off, and Rachel will begin her morning vocal exercises. Rachel has a beautiful voice but it does nothing for morning wood.

The first time they attempt sex in a public restroom is thwarted by one Rachel Berry. She comes looking for them after ten minutes (“I was worried that one of you fell in the toilet or something!”) and they have to scramble to pull their pants up as she storms into the bathroom at the restaurant without knocking.

They’re fairly certain she doesn’t cockblock them on purpose, but much like most of Rachel Berry’s life, she’s only thinking about herself in these moments. What Kurt and Blaine may be doing isn’t important (okay maybe she was thinking of them with the bathroom thing, but falling in the toilet? Really?).

The straw that breaks the camel’s back though and causes Kurt to start researching apartments that very afternoon, happens on a Sunday morning. Kurt and Blaine have the loft all to themselves and plan to spend their time alone naked and in varying states of arousal for as long as they can.

They’ve already taken a shower together (resulting in Blaine swallowing Kurt to the root and stretching him simultaneously) and are now sprawled on their bed. Kurt is on his back and Blaine is kneeling between his thighs. One of Kurt’s calves is resting on Blaine’s shoulder and Blaine has been teasing Kurt with shallow thrusts for almost twenty minutes.

“God, Blaine, please.” Kurt pleads and Blaine hums.

“I’m thinking about it.” He teases with a sly grin, giving Kurt a slightly deeper thrust and causing Kurt to choke on his next breath.

“Hey Kurt, can you run these lines...oh my god!” Blaine and Kurt spring apart at Rachel’s voice and both turn to find the brunette standing at the door with a wide open mouth and her hand over her eyes.

“Rachel! Knock!” Kurt exclaims, searching for something to cover himself as Blaine does the same, “Or better yet, don’t come home when you say you won’t be home!”

Rachel huffs, “My seminar was cancelled! It’s not my fault!” She exclaims and Kurt huffs in return, “Is everyone decent?” She asks, taking her hand from her eyes.

“Rachel, if you just leave, Kurt and I will get dressed and come out and talk to you.” Blaine says even though Kurt huffs again and rolls his eyes.

Blaine gets off the bed, intent to find some pants, when the blanket he’s been covering himself with goes taut and is pulled from him. Turns out, he and Kurt had grabbed the same blanket and in the accidental and unintentional tug of war Blaine had lost...leaving him standing naked in front of Rachel.

Rachel’s eyes widen and then immediately shift down to Blaine’s half hard cock. Kurt watches, almost in slow motion, as Rachel maintains her gaze and tilts her head slightly in interest before Blaine grabs a pair of pants and pulls them on.

Kurt sees red. Hell no does Rachel get to check out his boyfriend after interrupting what was turning into some amazing sex.

He decides then and there that he and Blaine are moving out as soon as possible.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry, but my number of fucks to give has officially reached a negative number (submitted by anonymous)

“Hey, so I was thinking Chinese for dinner?” Kurt asks, walking into the bedroom. He finds himself talking to Blaine’s back as the other man is bent over a textbook on the desk in front of him.

“Hmm?” Blaine hums without looking up.

“I was thinking Chinese for dinner.” Kurt repeats.

Blaine nods to his textbook, “Sure.” He says, simply.

Kurt nods, “How’s the studying going?” He asks. He knows he should probably leave Blaine alone but frankly...he’s bored.

“Hmmm?” Blaine hums again.

Kurt sighs, “Studying hard?” Blaine just nods in reply.

Kurt blows out a breath and lets his lips vibrate, causing a loud sound that sounds louder in the otherwise quiet space. He sits down on the bed and looks around, “Oh! Did I tell you what Mercedes told me the other day?” Blaine doesn’t answer and doesn’t acknowledge that he’s heard but there is no way he couldn’t have heard, “So, she’s going out with this new guy and you’ll never guess what she found in his closet!”

“Kurt!” Blaine suddenly exclaims, turning to give Kurt an incredulous look. Kurt sits back in surprise and notices the tired, blurry, and angry look in his boyfriend’s eyes. Blaine sighs roughly, shakes his head, and runs a hand over his face, “I’m trying to study. I only have tonight. I don’t have time to hear about Mercedes’ life. Or anything else for that matter. I’m sorry, but my number of fucks to give has officially reached a negative number.”

Kurt eyes Blaine warily. He knows Blaine is tired, and irritable, and just plain DONE right now, which is why he doesn’t comment on the fact that what Blaine just said isn’t something Blaine would normally say and that clearly he’s been spending a lot of time with his new friend, Jackson. Jackson WOULD say something like that.

Instead, he licks his lips and nods, “I’m sorry.” He says, quietly.

Blaine deflates further, “No, I’m sorry. That was rude.”

Kurt gets up and cups Blaine’s neck, looking him in the eye, “No, I’M sorry.” He says, “I should not have interrupted your studying. I’m just bored but that is not your fault or your responsibility to fix.”

Blaine sighs, “I just want to be done studying.”

Kurt nods, “I know you do.” He leans forward and kisses Blaine’s forehead. Blaine closes his eyes at the feeling, “Work for a bit longer and then come find me and I’ll give you a back rub.” He whispers.

Blaine smiles with his eyes closed, “That sounds amazing.”

Kurt smiles as well when Blaine opens his eyes, “Then get back to work.” He whispers, pecking Blaine on the lips and leaving him to it.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Blaine decided that what happened that night is Fight Club, and nobody talks about Fight Club. (submitted by black-john-lennon)

“Sam, I cannot BELIEVE we’re sitting here planning your bachelor party!” Blaine exclaims walking into the room with two beers.

Sam chuckles and shrugs as he accepts one of the beers, “It is a little hard to believe.”

Blaine smiles, “I am so happy for you, Sam.”

Sam smiles as the door to the apartment opens and Kurt and Finn walk through, “Hey guys!” Kurt smiles when he sees Blaine and Sam on the couch, “What are you up to?”

“Just planning Sam’s bachelor party.” Blaine explains.

“Oh! Are we going to go to a female strip club?” Finn asks, excitedly.

Blaine and Kurt’s smiles freeze as Sam shrugs, “I mean that’s a possibility.”

Finn turns and points to Kurt, “Remember the last time we were at a strip club? For Cooper’s birthday party? Remember what happened?”

Blaine and Kurt immediately make stopping motions with their hands and unintelligible negative noises. Sam furrows his brow, “I wasn’t there for that. What happened?”

“Finn, don’t.” Kurt warns.

Clearly Finn isn’t interested in listening, “Okay, well, Kurt and Blaine decided that what happened that night is Fight Club, and nobody talks about Fight Club,” Finn rolls his eyes, “but come on, it was years ago!”

Kurt and Blaine both shake their heads but Sam gestures for Finn to go on, “Well, now you have to tell me.”

Finn sits next to Sam and despite Kurt and Blaine continuing to shush him, begins to tell him about the night of Cooper’s fortieth birthday party.

“So, Blaine and Kurt didn’t really want to go but we got them drunk enough that they agreed. We went to Golden Rush and were just...enjoying the view, you know?” Kurt and Blaine seem to resign themselves to their fate. Kurt sits next to Blaine and buries his face in Blaine’s neck as Finn continues, “Then Cooper’s friend decided to buy him a lap dance. He talked to this really hot girl, told her Cooper’s name, and pointed over in his directions. She made her way over but instead of giving Cooper the lap dance she started giving Blaine the lap dance!”

Sam turns to Blaine with a grimace, “That couldn’t have been fun for you.”

Blaine bites his lips together and sighs, “It gets worse.”

Sam quirks an eyebrow, “How?”

“Turns out that if you get Kurt drunk enough? He gets...curious.” Finn continues.

Sam’s eyes widen and turns to Kurt, “What did you do?” 

Kurt whimpers into Blaine’s neck but doesn’t answer. 

“He saw Blaine getting a lap dance and decided to buy HIMSELF a lap dance.” Finn explains, “And seemed to quite enjoy it.”

Sam gapes, “So you both got lap dances...from women? And Kurt, you actually paid for your own?”

Kurt pulls his head from Blaine’s neck and glares, “I was very drunk. I couldn’t be held accountable for my actions.” He turns his nose up.

Finn’s brow furrows, ““Wait...didn’t that happen to Blaine, too? Didn’t he kiss Rachel because he was drunk and curious? Do all gay guys turn straight when they drink?”

Blaine sighs, “Can we just...forget about all that? Go back to planning Sam’s bachelor party?”

Sam pouts thoughtfully, “Are you guys going to be okay going to a female strip club?” He asks, “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Blaine chuckles, “We’ll be fine, Sam.”

“Yeah, just don’t drink as much.” Finn offers.

“Or do! And get more lap dances. Equal opportunity and all that! You guys do you!” Sam exclaims and Kurt rolls his eyes as Blaine chuckles again.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a pretty big deal to me, Kurt (submitted by anonymous)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow up to [Chapter Eight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073388/chapters/47788975#workskin), [Chapter Twenty-One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073388/chapters/48237235#workskin) , and oddly enough [Chapter Nineteen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073388/chapters/48174994#workskin) . Isn't it nice when everything wraps up in a nice unintentional bow? lol Enjoy!

Blaine closes the apartment door behind him and leans against it. He licks his lips and leans his head against the door as he looks over at Kurt sitting on the couch. Despite it being nearly midnight, there are no lights on in the apartment, only the lights from the city outside illuminate the room.

Blaine had had every intention of returning this morning but he had decided to give Kurt a little more time to think. He’s not sure if that was a good decision or not. He’s not sure how to take Kurt’s guarded expression.

“Hi.” He whispers.

“Hi.” Kurt whispers back.

And then they’re silent. They stare at each other for a long moment and Blaine’s not sure if he wants to go first. He probably should start but he’s had some time to think while he was away for the day and he’s not entirely sure anymore that this fight was all his fault.

“I’m sorry.” Blaine decides to go with, because regardless of whether or not Kurt also has things to be sorry for, it’s still something Blaine needs to say.

Kurt purses his lips, “So, you’re not going?” He asks and Blaine sighs.

“I didn’t say that.” He says shaking his head and Kurt’s eyes flare slightly but he stays silent. Blaine sighs again and pushes off the door. They’ve got more to say but he wants to be closer. He spent the last twenty-four hours at Sam’s place and yet standing in his living room with Kurt he feels farther apart than he did over the last day. He needs to be physically closer so he can breathe a little easier.

He sits on the couch a few feet from Kurt and Kurt side eyes him warily. Blaine rubs his hands together and looks down at them between his thighs, “I need to do this. I need to do this to find my way back to myself. My therapist thinks this could be a big deal. It’s a pretty big deal to ME, Kurt.”

“But it’s Ohio!” Kurt exclaims, “Without me! For a month! And you didn’t even tell me. That you planned to go to Ohio. For a month. Without me!”

Blaine licks his lips, “I know. And that’s why I’m sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you right away. But I was working it out in my head. I was trying to figure out if I believed what my therapist was telling me and in the end..it made a lot of sense. New York isn’t working for me right now. You must be able to see that. Feel that. That doesn’t mean WE aren’t working but my therapist...” He pauses and swallows, “*I* think that going back home for a while will recentre myself. Show me what’s really important.”

Kurt looks over at him with tears in his eyes, “I don’t want to live a month without you.” His voice cracks and Blaine moves over quickly, grabbing Kurt’s hands in his own.

“You won’t be without me.” He says and Kurt huffs and rolls his eyes even as tears fall. Blaine shakes his head, “Okay, physically maybe, but I’m not leaving New York to get away from you. We are still so together and I don’t love you any less. This is just something I really need to do.”

Kurt takes a deep breath and presses his lips together, “I’m not happy about this.” He says, finally.

Blaine nods, “I’m not either. But...I have to try.”

Kurt nods, “I know. And…” he hesitates and Blaine can tell whatever his next words are are difficult for him to say, “I’m sorry for assuming you were only thinking of yourself.”

“I should have told you sooner.” Blaine says.

Kurt shakes his head, “It’s not like you had your bags packed and then told me. I understand why you waited. Just...please come home to me.”

Blaine gives him a small smile and squeezes his hand, “As fast as I can.” He whispers.


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, but first consider this: I'm stupid and gay (submitted by anonymous)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I like making Sam question his sexuality in fics? Enjoy!

“So, I think I’m gay.” Sam blurts, walking into Kurt and Blaine’s apartment without knocking. They were expecting him tonight but still startle at the unexpectedness of his entrance.

“Ummmm what?” Blaine asks.

Sam huffs and sits down heavily on the couch, “I think I’m gay.” He repeats needlessly.

Kurt rolls his eyes, “That’s stupid.” He loves Sam, he really does, but sometimes he wonders why Blaine is best friends with him. Then again, he’s sure Blaine wonders the same about him and Rachel. Actually...he even wonders that about himself and Rachel sometimes…

Sam points at Kurt, “Sure, yeah, maybe, ok, but first consider this: I’m stupid AND gay.” 

Blaine sighs, “He wasn’t calling you stupid, Sam.” He says with a stern look at Kurt who shrugs as if to say ‘What did I do wrong?’, “But walk us through it. Why do you think you’re gay?”

“I was playing basketball and one of the guys tried to reach in and grab the ball but got a different ball by accident, if you know what I mean.” He pauses and gestures as if waiting for a response.

Blaine takes a breath, “Yes, we know what you mean.” He placates.

“And I...got a reaction, if you know…”

“We know what you mean!” Kurt interrupts.

Sam nods, “So, I must be gay right?”

“Sam, you’re not gay.” Blaine says.

“Yeah, but…”

“Not gay.” Kurt interrupts again.

Sam nods, “Okay, but what about…”

“Sam!” Blaine exclaims, “You’re not gay.”

Sam pouts, “Okay.” He sighs.

Kurt smirks, “Do you...want to be gay?” He asks.

Sam huffs, “Well you two just make it look so majestic!”


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No great story ever started with someone eating a salad (submitted by spaceorphan18)

Kurt sighs dramatically, eyeing Blaine next to him, before slumping sideways and letting his head drop back. There is no noise from the other side of the couch and Kurt sits up to find Blaine still curled up, eyes trained on the episode of Daredevil on the television. It’s his third of the evening.

Kurt sighs again, louder this time, and Blaine glances over at him before looking back at the television, “Everything okay?” He asks the television.

Kurt sighs again for good measure and slumps dramatically, “I’m bored! I want to go out.” He whines.

Blaine speaks to the television again, “You could call Rachel?” 

Kurt rolls his eyes, “I want to go out with YOU.” He emphasises, “I want to have a wild night.”

Blaine sighs, pauses the episode, and turns to Kurt, “It’s almost nine.”

Kurt stares at him, “I didn’t realize I was dating my grandfather.”

Blaine raises his eyebrows with a slight pout before his face settles into a smirk, “And what do you suggest we do?”

Kurt shrugs, “Anything! Something that will give me a story to tell my coworkers tomorrow beyond ‘Last night we sat and watched a superhero show all night’.”

“We had dinner.” Blaine offers.

Kurt rolls his eyes again, “Blaine, no great story ever started with someone eating a salad.”

Blaine purses his lips to keep from smiling, “I beg to differ.”

Kurt huffs, “Seriously, Blaine. I wanna go out.”

Blaine sighs and looks at the television, longingly, “Can I at least watch the end of this episode?”

“As long as we actually do go out.” Kurt says.

Blaine scrunches up his face, “Can we not stay out too late?”

Kurt smirks before leaning over and kissing Blaine softly, “That’s fine, Grandpa.” He winks.

Blaine laughs and shakes his head as he starts the episode again. Kurt snuggles close and leans his head on Blaine’s shoulder to watch the episode…

And twenty minutes later the pair is fast asleep on the couch.


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looks down Blaine's body and notes all the new changes (submitted by anonymous)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow up to [Chapter Twenty-Six](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073388/chapters/48412750) . It's the end of the arc I keep coming back to :)

Kurt can’t decide what he wants to do first. He feels sort of like a kid on Christmas morning, so many presents to open and not knowing where to start.

He looks down Blaine’s body and notes all the new changes. It’s only been a month, and his body really hasn’t changed all that much, but Kurt is so intimately acquainted with this body that he can tell some things are not the same.

Blaine’s mom must have fed him well. He’s got a little more pooch to his stomach that Kurt can’t wait to kiss. He hasn’t shaved his chest hair in a while and while Kurt is so used to the usually smooth skin, he’s actually really excited to see what it will feel like. And also…

“Has your cock gotten bigger?” He asks, breaking the silence, as he tilts his head curiously. He’s leaning up on his elbow as Blaine lies flat on his back with his hands behind his head and from this angle he can’t help but feel that Blaine’s penis has more...girth.

Blaine laughs, causing Kurt to bring his eyes back up to Blaine’s face and his own face breaks into a large grin. He’s missed that sound and to hear it so freely given makes his heart expand.

Blaine’s laugh turns into a chuckle as he sighs and gives Kurt a soft smile, “I don’t think so.” He whispers.

Kurt scrunches one side of his face up, “I’m pretty familiar with that part of your body, well...all of your body,” Blaine smiles bigger at this, “and maybe it was something in the Ohio water. It’s definitely bigger.”

Blaine lifts his eyebrows and then his shoulders in a shrug, “Maybe.” He says.

Kurt sighs, happily, and lays a hand on Blaine’s chest over his heart. He’s over the moon to have Blaine back. They talked on the phone or facetimed every day while Blaine was home with his parents but it wasn’t the same. He had loved, though, to see Blaine’s smile return more and more over the month. He had been a little upset originally that he, himself, wasn’t the one to help put it back but his dad had told him that it shouldn’t matter how the smile was returning, just the fact that it was. He also told Kurt that he was doing more than he thought to help Blaine. Kurt figured his father was correct and in the end, Blaine had come home to him.

When he’d picked Blaine up at the airport they had spent a good five minutes hugging in arrivals, unwilling to let each other go. When they finally stepped back (not far enough to lose contact) Kurt had said through his tears, “What do you want to do first?”

Blaine had smiled through his own tears, “Go home with you.”

They’ve been in bed now for almost an hour. They haven’t said a whole lot or even done much but that hasn’t seemed to matter. It’s quiet and intimate.

Kurt had been a little afraid they wouldn’t know how to be together after so long apart but it’s like slipping on one of his old Hummel Tires and Lube t-shirts - warm, familiar, easy.

“So, what I really wanna do now is test just how big your cock has gotten,” Kurt starts and Blaine snorts, “but I first want to ask something.”

Blaine looks at him with an open expression and waits.

“I know we’ve talked a little about this over the last month but...is everything better?” He’s not sure that’s the question he wanted or should ask but it’s the one that came out.

Blaine brings a hand up to lay on top of Kurt’s on his chest and squeezes, “I’m better.” He says softly, “I feel like I now know what I want and where I want to go.” Kurt nods, “I’m still going to see my therapist though.” He continues and Kurt nods again, “But I’m kind of excited to start looking for opportunities.”

“I can help.” Kurt says.

“Thank you.” Blaine replies, squeezing Kurt’s hand again.

Kurt’s eyes drift downward and then back up, “So....can I give you a hand job now?”

Blaine laughs again and Kurt’s face lights up. He plans on doing everything he can to make Blaine laugh as much as possible. He really has missed that sound so much.

“By all means.” Blaine says, bringing Kurt’s hand to his lips and kissing it before letting it go.

Kurt leans in to kiss Blaine as his hand wraps around his erection.

He decides, as he works Blaine through a shuddering orgasm, that his cock isn’t actually any bigger...but still amazing.


	30. Chapter Thirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But I'm...wobbly and flappy (submitted by anonymous)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more night left!

“Woah woah woah, slow down.” Kurt says, jogging up to Blaine who has somehow gotten away. He catches Blaine around the waist with one arm as his boyfriend stumbles into his side.

“It’s such a nice night.” Blaine says, with a sigh, looking up at the night sky which causes him to stumble again.

Kurt chuckles as he tightens his hold, “Yes, it is. Now, maybe we can make it home without injury?”

Blaine pouts, “But I’m…” he stops and waves his arms in front of him, “wobbly and flappy.”

Kurt full on laughs this time, “You certainly are. Which is why I’m trying to prevent you from injuring yourself.”

Blaine sighs, “You’re so good to me.”

He leans further into Kurt and kisses under his jaw. Kurt grunts because while the move is affectionate and sweet, it also causes Blaine to sway dangerously and Kurt has to work hard to keep them both upright.

Kurt’s not entirely sure how Blaine ended up so much more drunk than himself but he finds it both endearing and annoying.

“Well, I kinda like you so you injuring yourself is counterproductive to my endgame.” Kurt snarks.

Blaine pouts again, “You only like me?”

Kurt rolls his eyes, affectionately, and then nods, “Only kinda.” He confirms.

Blaine pouts further, stopping his stumbling walk and looking up at Kurt with wide eyes. Kurt licks his lips and shakes his head, “I love you a crazy amount, you dork.”

Blaine’s eyes light up, “Yay!” He cheers, leaning in to once again kiss under Kurt’s jaw.

Kurt grunts again as they start walking. With any hope he can get them home and Blaine in bed before something happens...or Blaine throws up.

Fortunately, he succeeds in both areas.


	31. Chapter Thirty-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reread it again if you like, but it's just a sentence (submitted by spaceorphan18)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another month is done!! Thank you so much to everyone for their support and love and thank you especially to those who submitted prompting sentences! I'm sorry I couldn't use them all but I loved everyone who submitted one for me to pick from! Also, I thought this sentence was very appropriate to end on! Maybe, at some point, another month of fic will come around ;)

Blaine tackles Kurt to the bed as soon as they are close enough to do so without injury. Kurt lands with an oof and then chuckles as he slides up the bed so his head is on the pillow. Blaine follows behind, resting on his hands and knees over Kurt’s body to kiss him.

They’re slightly tipsy from the dinner they just had but only enough to make everything feel a little floaty, a little fuzzy, but a lot more real.

Kurt moans into the next kiss as Blaine slides his hands up his sides under his shirt, bunching the fabric at his armpits. He pulls away and sits up slightly to allow Blaine to lift his shirt over his head and Blaine’s shirt follows quickly.

They sigh contentedly as their chests come together as Blaine leans down and kisses him again.

“This is going to be over really, really fast.” Blaine mumbles into the next kiss.

Kurt hums and pulls back, “As long as you come inside me.”

Blaine’s pupils blow out more than they already were before, “Yeah, yeah, yeah.” He nods convulsively.

Kurt chuckles as he pushes Blaine off slightly to encourage the other man to remove the rest of his clothing. As Blaine is hopping out of his pants, he pauses, “Are you sure you want me to? Don’t you want to…?”

Kurt smiles, “I am more than sure I want you to be in me. As soon as possible.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Blaine repeats again and continues to hop around to remove his pants and underwear.

Kurt is much more graceful as he slides his pants down his legs and kicks them off the side of the bed before lounging back with one arm under his head.

Blaine finally removes all his clothes and scrambles back onto the bed, his eyes sweeping over Kurt’s body once before he leans down and kisses him again.

Kurt reaches blindly for the lube and presses it into Blaine’s hand as they make out. Blaine makes short but thorough work of prepping the man below him, leaving Kurt a whimpering mess.

“Now.” Kurt commands, grabbing Blaine’s arm and pulling him over him.

Blaine settles on his knees between Kurt’s spread legs, hooks one arm around Kurt’s thigh, and uses the other hand to guide himself to Kurt’s entrance. He’s just about to push in when he pauses.

He looks up at Kurt’s face and Kurt’s eyes meet his, “I love you.” Blaine breathes like he couldn’t continue unless those words had been said and heard.

Kurt blinks at him, still panting slightly, as his eyes light up and he smiles wide, “I love you, too.”

They stay still for another moment, smiling goofily at each other, before Blaine pushes in.

It’s fast, as Blaine promised, but mind-blowing. They rock in practiced tandem, a feedback loop of moans and hitching breath, until Kurt comes with a shout and Blaine follows moments later with a drawn out moan.

They slow to a stop and Blaine slumps back onto his haunches. For a good five minutes they just breathe - letting their breath slow.

Eventually, Blaine pulls out slowly and while Kurt moans at the loss, Blaine leans over the side of the bed and grabs his pants.

“What are you doing?” Kurt asks.

Blaine doesn’t say anything as he rummages in the pocket of the pants he was wearing earlier. Kurt pulls himself up and leans on Blaine’s back as Blaine finds what he’s looking for and pulls out the paper.

Kurt chuckles and kisses Blaine’s shoulder blade, “Reread it again if you like, but it's just a sentence.”

Blaine scoffs, “Just a sentence? This is anything but ‘just a sentence’.”

Kurt smiles into Blaine’s back and Blaine can feel it, “It’s kind of awesome, isn’t it?” Kurt says, clearly pleased with himself.

Blaine smiles at the paper before pushing himself and Kurt up and then tackling the other man onto the bed once again. Kurt goes with a surprised laugh as the paper in Blaine’s hand flutters to the floor.

On the paper, a fortune found inside a fortune cookie earlier that evening, is a simple sentence -

Will you marry me?


End file.
